Till death do us part
by seaofswans
Summary: Caroline is dealing with her (extra) amount of daily drama when she gets a disturbing call from Rebekah Mikaelson forcing her to come to terms with some dreadful news about Klaus. Set around 6x11 of tvd and season 3 of the originals. Timeline is off. Events of the episodes are not correct, making this an AU. Klaroline fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what's the plan?"

The group sat around the living room in the Salvatore mansion, glasses of bourbon littering the coffee table. Stefan took a sip out of his chalice, the delay in his reply giving the answer away clearly; they didn't have a plan.

The last few weeks had been hell. Bonnie was still trapped in the prison world, they had no idea how to get her out, Luke and Liv were still trying to figure out how to stop the merge, and now Elena had been kidnapped by Kai.

Caroline sighed heavily. She still had her mother's cancer to worry about as well.

She glanced around the room, noticing how the situation at hand affected everyone's mood in a different way.  
"Are we just gonna sit here, then, trying to brainstorm ideas while Elena's being tutored at the hands of the little weasel?" Damon huffed, the annoyance evident in his tone.

Suddenly Caroline's phone rang. She felt everyone's attention turn to her, and her cheeks went red. Caroline glanced at the number, a frown appearing on her face. It was an unknown number. She had an anxious feeling in her gut, urging her to take the phone call, but the matter at hand was also important.

"Just answer the phone." Jeremy spoke, obviously irritated by the excessive noise that was Caroline's ring tone. She gave the group an apologetic look before leaving her seat and heading for the door.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widened. The thick accent on the other end giving away the person's identity immediately.

"Rebekah! What an unpleasant surprise."

"Believe me, I thought I'd never have to speak to you again in this lifetime, at least."

"Than why are you calling me? Wouldn't you rather be compeling some girls into being your friends, rather than sit here talking to me?"

Rebekah didn't answer right away, and if it wasn't for the small gulp she heard her take, Caroline would've thought she hurt the original's feelings.

"It's Nik."

Caroline's heart stopped. She hadn't thought about klaus in a few months. The last time they had seen each other was a year ago when they slept together in the woods. A part of caroline always thought, and secretly hoped, that he would come back to mystic falls. But he hadn't, he had respected her wishes, always a gentlemen. She'd admit that she found herself thinking about him quite often after their encounter, but she felt that she had finally started to move on. Not that she was ever in love with him, the way he was with her, but she wouldn't deny she had feelings for him at one point.

Things we're good with stefan, somewhat, and she didn't think she wanted to ruin what they had by letting herself think about Klaus again.  
"What about him?' Caroline finally spoke, gathering her wits enough to sound a bit sharp, and not flustered.

"He-he's dying."

"What? How? How is that even possible." she stuttered, taken aback with surprise and concern.

Rebekah told her the short version of the story, how one of Niklaus' enemy's had become an enhanced original, his bite so lethal that it could condemned even an original vampire to death.

Caroline felt her eyes start to moising, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"And you're sure there's no cure." she managed to spit out between the lump in her throat.

"Yes. The potion was made by the ancestors of the New Orleans witches. There is no loophole."

Caroline could hear the cracks in Rebekah's voice. Even after everything the two of them had been through, she loved Klaus with her whole heart, and caroline could tell that this was going to break her.

"Perhaps you would like to come say goodbye to NIk." Rebekah started. "I know you cared for him, how much you did I do not know, but I know he'd like to see you one last time. The bite acts like a werewolf bite on any vampire, it brings up memories. He's been calling out for you in his sleep."

Caroline felt her eyelids go heavy and she pursed her lips. Klaus had been calling for _her._ Out of all the memories he's had in his a thousand years, the ones that chose to surface were the ones they shared. _Together._

She needed more time to consider her answer. Of course she wanted to see him before he died. He had played a big role in her life, promising to be her last love. A part of her always held him to that promise. But now, here he was on his deathbed, and caroline didn't know if she would be able to say goodbye to him.

Everything going on in her life made her decision even harder. She couldn't just up and leave everything. Elena needed her help, her mother was also limited in time.

"Caroline?" Rebekah coxed, sensing that this was a difficult decision for the baby vampire.

"Sorry, I uh, I… How much time do you think he has left?"

"Perhaps a day, 3 at the most. This bite is much more lethal than a werewolf bite and acts quite a bit faster as well. He doesn't have much time, so if you're going to come, it's best you come now."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll be there in a few hours. You guys are still in New Orleans, right?"

"Indeed." Rebekah's replied.

There was a pause of silence between them for a while until Rebekah finally spoke.

"Thank you, Caroline. This will mean the world to Nik."  
A sad smile crept across caroline's face.

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye."

Once the phone had beeped, signaling the conversation was over, Caroline finally let the tears flow. She wasn't just crying for klaus, she was crying for everything in her life that went wrong. Caroline was strong, but she had been barely holding on by a thread. The news about Klaus had finally pushed her over the edge. She was glad to have a small break away from the drama in her life, but the reasoning for her unexpected vacation was not one that pleased her.

Caroline flattened her hair down with her palms and wiped away the remaining tears. She had been gone for 13 minutes and she figured if she didn't go back to the group soon, they'd come looking for her.

As Caroline walked back to the Salvatore mansion, she tried to think of ways to tell them she was leaving for a while.

When she reached the porch, she took a deep breath, and pushed the larger door open. Once again, everyone's attention fell on her. She watched as Damon crinkled his eyebrows and concerned wipped the rest of their faces. It was clear that she hadn't done as good of job as she thought she had of covering up her recent breakdown.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked her in a soft tone, hoping he wouldn't upset her more.

"I-I have to go away for a while." she replied, her voice a bit shakier than she wanted it to be.

"Why?" Stefan chimed in, worry written all over his face.

Caroline felt guilty as she looked at him. Their romance was finally starting to spark, and she didn't want to spoil their relationship by telling him she was going to see Klaus.

"I just, I just do. It's a long story."

"What about Elena?" Damon inquired. "Is whatever's going on more important than saving her?"

"No, of course not!" Caroline lied. "But she has all of you to save her, she doesn't need my help as well."

Damon nodded, obviously unsettled by her lack of explanation, but he seemed satisfied enough to let it go.

"How long will you be gone?" Alaric wondered aloud.  
"3 days, maybe more. It depends."

"On what?" Stefan commented

"On when I decided to come home." Caroline replied, starting to get annoyed by the integration.

"Listen, I really need to go. Good luck you guys, please tell Elena I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help."

"Of course. Bye Care." Matt gave her a reassuring smile.

She gave him a soft nod in return before she stepped out the door and headed toward her home to gather some belonging for her trip to New Orleans.

 **AN:**

 **Hi guys! I've never actually written an Authors note before because all of my previous fanfics have been one shots. Anyway, I've been in love with Klaroline for a long time and this Idea just kinda popped into my head so I decided to write it down. I know I haven't posted in a while but I'm hoping to maybe get back to writing. Please leave a review if you'd like me to continue this fanfic. Also, I know that the timeline is a little messed up because this is set in season 6 of tvd and season 3 of TO, which didn't air at the same time, but I thought it would be better to write this fic in a timeline where caroline isn't in love with stefan (barf) quite yet. Hope you enjoy :)**

 **-Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stepped out of the New Orleans airport and into the streets of the astonishing city. It was nighttime when she finally arrived, and the boulevard seemed to be alive with the light of a million stars. The balconies were littered in fairy lights, the buildings illuminating from the inside, and out, and the pavement was packed with hundreds of people, all laughing and dancing to the sound of light jazz music. It was truly breathtaking.

As she looked around, Caroline could see herself settling down here someday. Klaus has always said that a small town life wouldn't be enough, and it seemed to be he was right.

 _Klaus._ Suddenly she remembered what she was really doing in New Orleans, and a wave of guilt washed over her.

Caroline fished a piece of paper, with an address on it, out of her purse and sped off in the direction of the originals' mansion.

As she arrived at the gate, she couldn't help but notice the paintings hanging on the wall. They all presented a sorrow in them, the feel of loneliness. Caroline recalled the snowflake painting Klaus had done a few years ago.

" _Nice snowflake, by the way"_

" _Is my work really that literal?"_

" _I'm serious. There's something… Lonely about it."  
_ " _I'm gonna take that as a compliment."_

A sad smile crept across her face at the memory. She had played the part to distract him, but she had truly meant what she said. She enjoyed his artwork, it brought a sense of calmness to her.

"Hello?" she called out after a moment. Her voice echoed through the large courtyard, and an unfamiliar face appeared at the gate in front of her.

"May I help you?"

The women's wavy blonde hair resembled Rebekah's, but her dark green eyes were exceptionally close to klaus'. She was definitely related to the Mikaelson's in some way or another.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson." caroline replied.

"What is your relationship to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know him?"

"He's, uh, and old friend of mine."

"Really, you don't look that old."

Caroline was baffled. She hadn't expected an integration when she arrived at the mansion.

"Relax, sister, she speaks nothing but the truth. Invite her in." Elijah stepped out of the shadows and gave her a quick nod.

"Come in."

"Forgive her, Caroline, Freya is a bit protective of the family, especially now."

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Freya, as in…"

"Our eldest sister, indeed. It is quite a long story, one we shall have to save for later. Come."

She followed Elijah down the multiple halls of the mansion, a sinking feeling in her stomach. They turned down the final hallway and entered klaus' room.

Caroline took a small gulp. There lay Klaus, the big bad hybrid, inhumanly pale and asleep. His hands were folded across his chest, as the might be had he been lying in a coffin with a dagger in his chest.

"I'll leave you alone with Niklaus." Elijah said gently. "Please, call one of us if there are any changes' in his condition."

Caroline nodded in response and made her way over to his bed. She watched as little beads of perspiration lined his face and his chest moved slowly up and down.

"Oh my god." she whispered to herself as she pulled a chair over next to his bed.

She took a small cloths off his nightstand and began to dab his face.

"What happened to you?"

Caroline already knew the answer. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the memories began to fill her brain. Looking at him now, she couldn't help but feel guilty as to how she treated him. Klaus had truly cared for her, and she used his feelings for her against him, to distract him.

" _Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?"_

" _Because he's obsessed with you."_

After everything her and her friends had done to the Mikaelson family, it was an awe they still welcomed her into their home. She had tried to kill them, multiple times, and yet her she was, in New Orleans like klaus always wanted, in their home.

Klaus had always been so unexpectedly protective of her, even after everything she had done. She was never able to forgive him for what he had done to people, but he always forgave her for what she attempted to do to him and his family. Caroline began to wonder why she had stuck with her friends. After all, they were never _truly_ kind to her, the way Klaus had been.

" _I fancy you, is that she hard to believe?"_

" _I don't like you, I never have."_

" _You are the only stupid thing here, and shallow, and… useless"._

" _Caroline, you and me, it's not gonna happen."_

" _You know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit."_

" _What is going on? Why am I not apart of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."_

" _I'm always gonna be the backup."_

" _And I try, so hard, and I'm never the one."_

" _Yes."_

Caroline took a shaky breath. She didn't want to believe any of those things were true, but they had stayed with her all of these years. Her self esteem had never fully recovered from her younger years of verbal abuse, until Klaus came. She had denied everything, the happiness she felt when he complimented her, their connection, her _feelings_ for him. But now, sitting here with him, watching him die, she started to wonder _why_. What was the point of denying her feelings for him? He was good to her, kind, luxuries no one else had the pleasure of, not even his own family. He had promised her all these amazing things she could have if she _just_ went with him.

" _I've… never really been anywhere."_

" _I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."_

" _I'm leaving town tomorrow, I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."_

" _Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

" _He's your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_

With the thoughts of what could've been in her head, Caroline drifted off to sleep.

Caroline let a small yawn escaped her lips as she awoke from her deep slumber. It was now morning, the light seeping in through the curtains. She has a very uncomfortable cramp in her neck from sleeping in the small chair all night.

When she finally opened her eyes all the way, a gasp escaped her lips. Klaus was awake, his signature smirk plastered on his face, and a light in his eyes. He had been watching her for quite sometime, astonished that she was truly there, and that he wasn't hallucinating. Rebekah had had to inform him that she was, in fact, _real_.

"Hello, love."

 **AN;**

 **Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or even read my story! I'm so grateful that you guys enjoy this story so far, and I'm hoping you'll like where I'm going with it. Please keep reviewing so I know weather or not to continue. Thanks so much!**

 **Ally**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, love."

"You're… not dead." Caroline slapped a hand to her mouth. _That's not how that was suppose to come out._ She was _so_ shocked to see him awake that the first words that came to her mind had somehow escaped her filter.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, technically, _I am."_

Caroline rolls her eyes, a smile creeping across her face. It disappeared the moment she looked back at him.

His face was drained of color, sweat dripped off his forehead, and slight shakes overtook him. She walked over to his bed and sat on the side, taking his hand in her own. _Cold, ice cold._

Klaus shut his eyes and relaxed into her touch. _God, how he missed her._ He had tried to fill the void he felt after leaving her, but nothing could satisfy the hunger he felt for her touch. The craving of her delicate fingers running over his cheek would never be quenched. _She's his drug_ , and he already misses her, but she's still right there, gripping his hand tightly between her two.

"How do you feel?" Caroline questions, tentatively.

"If I look as bad as I feel, _you have your answer._ "

She gulps, repressing the urge to sob uncontrollably.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why is your family so okay with me being here? My friends and I tried to… kill you guys… multiple times! Well, actually, why are you so… _okay_ … with me?" she rambled.

"They know not to question me, and, Caroline…" he paused "I'm more than _okay_ with you."

She fidgets slightly. " _Why?"_

Klaus smiles at her. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light…"

"You fancy me." she finishes for him.

"Indeed."

"I just… I don't understand. All I've ever done is reject you and… I just don't get how you still see me as this _light_."

" _It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain."_

He's told her he loves her without even realizing it, but Caroline doesn't miss it. Tears are hanging on the rims of her eyes once again, and he reaches up to brush them away.

 _For a moment, she thinks she loves him, too._

Maybe she's not in love with him, _not yet anyway_ , but she does love him. She's realized it too late, though, because he's dying. _He'll be dead. Saying it out loud would make it real, and why make it real when it's not going to last?_ Caroline wears her heart on her sleeve, always has, but it's been crushed to many times before. She's learned to pull it back in.

She makes a rash decision.

She gently places her lips atop his, and he responds with the same tenderness.

This kiss is soft. There's no fiery passion like their other encounter, no tangling of tongues, fighting for dominance. It's gentle, and full of love. She says everything she can't in that kiss, hoping he understands.

Her fingers find his cheek again, softly brushing over his stubble.

Finally, his craving has been satisfied.

Klaus is slightly propped up, leaning against the headboard for support, Caroline elevated above him. He feels the wetness of her tears fall onto his own cheek.

All her walls come tumbling down. She's forgiven him, just as he has her.

She pulls away, wiping her eyes.

"You can't die."

He looks at her lovingly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You promised to be my last love." she whispers.

His face falls. Not just because he's dying, or that she's upset. But because she's finally accepted his promise to her, and he won't be around to deliver on it.

"Elijah's the man of his word in this family." He jokes, trying to lift her spirits.

He failed miserably.

" _I'm sorry, Caroline."_

It's the first time he's ever truly meant it. Niklaus Mikaelson does not apologize. In his one thousand years of existing, his apologizes have never been authentic. Yet here he is, apologizing to Caroline.

 _But, then again, a king always bows to his queen._

"Me too. I wish there was something more I could do."

"You've already done enough, love." he smiles at her.

Caroline has never seen him this gentle. She had heard stories of the big, bad, Klaus. Never in a million life times would she thought he would be comforting _her_ while laying on _his_ deathbed.

She thinks back to her childhood, to something her mother would always say about the "bad guys" in a movie. " _Caroline, honey, a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told."_

That one sentence had stayed with her. It made her feel safe, made her see the good in people.

" _But you see the good in people."_

" _You mean Klaus. Because I saw the good in Klaus."_

Caroline had once read somewhere that love is seeing the best in people.

And with that, her doubts had been confirmed.

 _Caroline Forbes did, in fact, love Klaus_ _Mikaelson._

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in like 4 months or something crazy like that. Thank you guys for your continuing support though, it's really motivating! Also wow I'm actually happy with the small amount of Klaroline we're getting from TVD and TO :))**


End file.
